Snack Time!
Snack Time! is the 7th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Plot Barney helps his friends learn all about healthy snacks. Chip's mom packs him a bag full of healthy snacks. Everyone shares the snacks and decides to have a pretend restuarant in the classroom. Picky-eater Baby Bop learns how to try new foods. With the some help from The Adventure Screen, everyone learns where a variety of food comes from. Stella the Storyteller stops by with a story of The Little Red Hen. Educational Theme: Trying New Foods and Nutrition Stories: The Little Red Hen Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Mac and Cheese #You Might Like Something New #Pumpernickel #The Popcorn Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Stella The Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Trivia *Keesha is the only girl in the episode. *Chip's socks that don't match are smiliar to Shawn's socks that don't match in "Picture This!" and Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What a Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *BJ is mentioned in this episode. *It is revealed where Perry's dog named Gracie then Megan owns a dog in Animal ABC's. *When the Danny say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Goose Lay Golden Eggs". *Chip wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends and A Trip Around The World. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same shirt from Good Job! and It's Home to Me! and the same clothes from Playing The Harp, 123 Learn, The Lion and The Mouse, July is Camp Northland and I Love To Fly My Kite. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same shirt Robert's wore in You Are Special and the same clothes from Rumpunzel. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Rumpunzel. And a hairstyle. *Perry wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends, There Twins Ashley has a Twin! and A Trip Around The World. And a short hair. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "BJ's Hats". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Hunting We Will Go (episode)". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "July is Camp Northland and Consequence". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Who Took the Cookies". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Going for a Car Ride". Clip from Snack Time! # Barney Theme Song (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) Audio from Snack Time! # Barney Theme Song (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! and Audio from Snack Time!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode) and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney comes to play (Snack Time!) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney Says Segment (Snack Time!) # And remember, I Love You! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Snack Time!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney End Credits (Snack Time!"s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Snack Time!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation